Our Happy Ending?
by nickjisoffdachain
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to 'Hello Beautiful, How's It Going'. Bri and Nick are back in Canada for a 2 month break. what happens when an old friend visits them? Will hearts break or will everything be fake? Story much better than summary. :P
1. Intro

**INTRO**

**The sequel to 'Hello Beautiful, How's It Going?' has arrived!**

One Year Later

During the past year, things have been hectic. First, there was this thing with Miley being jealous of me because I was going out with Nick. It ended up me, getting shot by Hilary, and Miley and I became friends.

Nick and I are still going strong, and so far, no one has ever tried to break us up. Our parents are now more comfortable about me dating a famous rockstar. We still live in Canada, but all of us are home schooled. My parents also agreed that I could go on tour with the Jonases, as long as Mr. and Mrs. Jonas let me go.

I love my life. Nick has left almost everything in the past, including some of his past girlfriends. Joe, Kevin and Frankie are still those sweet, awesome boys. Joe and Kevin now have girlfriends, and everyone is amazed how strong my relationship with Nick is. I pray every single day that no one would break us up.

One day, someone knocks on the Jonas residence. It's someone from their past. Nick's past. How should I handle this? Only time will tell. This should get interesting.


	2. And you are?

_**Brianna's POV**_

"Guys, what are you doing?" I said, as I came in the Jonas' residence. I just stood there, looking at Nick and Joe, on top of each other. I just looked at them weirdly.

"Uhh…" Nick said, getting up. "We were just playing fighting."

"Right. Well if you guys are done now, let's go play Guitar Hero!" I said, and helped both of them get up. All of us just started laughing, then stopped after five seconds.

"That was so weird." Joe said, and we all started laughing again.

"Anyway, where are Kevin, Frankie and your parents?" I asked. The house was a bit quieter without the whole family.

"Kevin's on a date with Kayla, Frankie and mom and dad are out, shopping or something." Nick said. I just went up to him and gave him a kiss. Joe looked disgusted.

"Come on Joe, it's not like you don't kiss your girlfriend." I said, smiling.

"Well, I don't do that in front of my brother, geez." Joe replied, and I laughed. We went on to play Guitar Hero. It was Nick against Joe, and Nick was winning.

After five games, Nick won all of them. Joe had a puppy-dog look on his face.

"Ha, I won! In your face Joe!" Nick exclaimed, pointing at Joe's face.

"It's not fair, I let you win!" Joe said, sticking his tongue out. I was just sitting on the couch, holding a pillow in front of my face to prevent myself from laughing too hard.

"For five games?" Nick smirked. I laughed harder.

"Ugh, fine. I want a rematch!" Joe said, and by the time he finished his sentence, I was literally on the floor laughing. Both boys just stared at me.

"Is she okay?" I heard Joe whisper to Nick.

"I… heard… that!" I exclaimed between laughs. After what seemed like ten minutes, I finally caught my breath and Nick helped me up. He looked happy.

"Why do you look so happy?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Because, this is like, the first time since last year that you've laughed like this." He replied. I just smiled at him.

"That's because we've been going through a long time before." I said, and Nick put his arm around me. I missed my best friend, Miley. She's on tour at the moment, and she told us that she'd be having a concert in Vancouver soon. She has Aly & AJ as her opening act.

"Nick, I miss Miley. I wonder what she's doing." I said. Nick handed me the phone.

"Call her and surprise her. We all need to catch up on each other." He said. I dialed Miley's number.

"Hello?" The voice of Miley came through the phone.

"Oh my gosh, Miley! I miss you!" I practically screamed. Nick just laughed at me. I gave him a glare.

"Hey Bri! How's life so far?" She said.

"Pretty good. Two more days, and you'll be here! I can't wait!" I replied, and Miley just giggled.

"I'm doing good too, and I can't wait to see you and the boys again! I miss you guys." Miley replied. I put the phone in front of Nick.

"Hey Miley." Nick said. I took the phone away from him, and looked for Joe. I found him in the kitchen, eating a lot of junk food.

"Joseph, put that food down and say hi to Miley for two seconds!" I exclaimed. He jumped and turned around. I put the phone in his face.

"Hey Miley." Joe said, his mouth full of food. I talked to Miley again.

"Bri, I'm going onstage in a few minutes, so I gotta go! Bye!" Miley said, and I ended the call. Just as the call ended, Kevin came in the house.

"Hey Kev!" Nick, Joe and I said. Kevin waved at us. He was holding a DVD.

"What are we watching?" Nick asked.

"We're watching Transformers." Kevin replied.

"Cool, I love that movie!" Joe said, and we all sat down on the couch. Kevin put the DVD in the player, and I made popcorn.

In the middle of the movie, Mr. & Mrs. Jonas and Frankie came home. Frankie came to join us in the movie, and Mr. & Mrs. Jonas was in the kitchen. The couch was now full, and Frankie was partly sitting on Kevin. Joe was throwing popcorn at us. Nick and I were trying to concentrate in the movie. Towards the end of the movie, someone knocked on the door. Joe went to answer it.

When Joe answered the door, he was just quiet. It was weird. He looked nervous. We all took a peek who was outside. It was a girl. I didn't know her, but I think that the boys did.

**_Joe's POV_**

Oh crap. Tara's here. What is she doing here? I know that this will make things awkward for Bri. I mean, both girls are my best friends, but both of them in the same room, in the same house, it's going to be bad news. I'm worried about Nick. I looked at Kevin and he just gave me a look that said 'just let her in'.

"Hey guys! Surprise!" Tara said. Aww man, this is going to be hard.

"Tara, wow, when did you get here?" I asked her, giving her a hug.

"I just came today, and I decided to visit you guys because your mom told me that you're currently on break." She said. I just gulped at the sight of Brianna. Tara sat down on the couch, and stared at Bri.

"Hey, I'm Brianna, Nick's girlfriend. Nice to meet you." Bri said, shaking Tara's hand. She had no idea about Nick and Tara while we were still in New Jersey. All I can think about is how Nick will handle this while his best friends and childhood crush is here with his current girlfriend.

Oh boy, this is going to be hard to explain to Bri. I should make Nick do it, well I can be with him, but he has to say it himself. I already saw the look on Nick's face when he saw Tara. And it couldn't be good.

**A/n: nothing much here first, but it gets better in the story. PLREASE READ AND REVIEW:D**


	3. Like woah

_**Nick's POV**_

Wow, Tara just came to visit us from New Jersey. I have missed that girl. She looks really pretty now. What am I thinking, I'm going out with Brianna! The thought of Tara being pretty made me slap myself mentally. I just stared at her as she sat down on the couch.

"Hey Nick! I missed you so much, buddy!" Tara said, giving me a hug. I hugged her in return. I sat back down beside bro, and put my arm around her. Tara and Joe caught up for a while, while Bri was looking for something to watch on TV. I was just staring at the TV screen, random thoughts running through my head.

What if I still liked Tara? I can't though, because I love Brianna. And she loves me. I haven't seen Tara in a long time, and we lost contact of each other. Maybe Tara changed. Maybe she's not the person I used to like. Bri must've noticed me just staring into space when she playfully punched my arm.

"Yo, Nick, you okay?" She said, giggling. I looked at her, and smiled.

"Yeah, I just drifted into space. It happens sometimes." I said. She laughed.

"Yeah, remember before, when we first met, you just kept on looking blankly at random stuff. I missed being on vacation." She said. I was positive that this was the girl that I loved. No one else.

We just sat down for a few more minutes, and I was trying to keep my mind off of Tara. I was going to ask Bri to go to the park with me for the rest of the day or something, just the two of us.

I stood up and pulled Bri off of the couch. She had a confused look on her face.

"Let's go to the park, just the two of us. Besides, we haven't spent any time alone since the start of our vacation." I told her, and dragged her out of the house. She still looked confused and stopped.

"What's the matter, Curly?" She asked. I laughed at the name she called me.

"What's so funny?" Bri asked.

"You called me curly." I laughed.

"Well, that's because your hair is curly, now what's going on?" She said, putting her hand on her hip. I just breathed heavily and sat down on the sidewalk. She sat down beside me.

"Well, before we moved, Tara was my best friend. But, she was also my crush." I breathed heavily, and Brianna just stared at me, not saying a word.

"Well, what about now?" She asked, holding my hand.

"I don't like her now, but it's hard to talk to my best friend after a long time, you know, after being gone and having no contact at all. I don't get why she suddenly comes after all these years." I said, and Bri stood up, and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, let's go have fun and get that thought out of your head, okay? I want to have fun." She said, and I kissed her.

"Thanks." I smiled and we went to the park.

**_Brianna's POV_**

So Nick had a crush on Tara before. But I don't have to worry about them now, right? I mean, he feels uncomfortable around her now. We went to the park for a couple of hours. We chased each other around, and I took pictures of us to put in my album, and a scrapbook that I'm making for Nick as a surprise for his birthday. Nick had a blanket with him, and he spread it out so it can fit both of us in it.

"Are you happy?" I asked Nick.

"About what?" He replied.

"You know, about us, about now." I told him.

"Well, yeah, I'm very happy to be with you. You never seem to disappoint me. That's why I'm promising you that I won't disappoint you either." He said, and smiled. I missed him softly.

It was getting dark, and we started to head home. Of course, I still live with my parents, but I usually have dinner with the Jonases. But it seems like the Jonases are my real family, because I spend so much time with them. My parents are always busy, so they're not home for most of the day.

As Nick and I stepped into their home, we put our stuff down and looked around. The place seemed quiet. We started looking around for Joe, Kevin, Frankie, Paul and Denise and Tara, of course.

"Found them yet?" Nick asked.

"No. We've only been looking for like two minutes, and I haven't moved yet!" I said, and smacked his head playfully. He just laughed in return.

After what seemed like half and hour, Nick motioned his hands to Joe's and Kevin's room. I had found Frankie, Paul and Denise. Joe's room was quiet but we could hear people in there. Nick was going to open the door, but I stopped him.

"Shh, let's surprise them. But first, we must eavesdrop for payback to what they've done to us in the past." I whispered at Nick, and winked at him. He just smiled back, and followed me. While we were trying to listen to what was going on inside, the doorbell rang. Nick and I just ran down downstairs to answer it since no one was there.

When we opened the door, I was shocked, in a good way.

"Oh my gosh, Miley! What are you doing here so early?" I asked, hugging Miley.

"Well, we arrived a day earlier, and being alone in the hotel was boring, so I decided to stay with you guys for today." She said, and hugged Nick and me.

"Cool, we can have a sleepover!" I said, and helped Miley with her things. Nick cleared his throat.

"Oh, Nick, come on, let's go back to spying. Wanna join, Miley?" I pulled Nick's hand and asked Miley.

"Who and why are you spying on someone?" Miley asked. Nick and I chuckled.

"Well, the house was quiet when we came in, but Joe's and Kevin's room had people in I, so we figured that we should spy on them first, then open the door by surprise." Nick said.

"Well, you coming, Miley?" I asked. Miley smiled.

"Sure, let's go!" She said, and we ran back up to Joe's room quietly.

After what seemed like ten minutes, we decided that we would open the door, and surprise whoever's in there.

"Ready, one, two, three!" Nick shouted, and we all barged in the door, only to be shocked by what we saw. All of us just stared at each other, and by what we saw, we knew that we would have something to argue about in the next few minutes.

Joe quickly got off of the bed, leaving Tara sitting there. Nick quickly yelled at him.

"Joe, what the heck were you doing making out with Tara? You know you have a girlfriend!" Nick shouted. I prayed that Paul or Denise wouldn't hear us.

Miley whispered in my ear, "who's that?" she asked, moving her eyes to where Tara is.

"Let's go outside, I'll tell you." I told Miley, and we went out of the room.

"She's from New Jersey, and she used to be Nick's best friend. And his old crush." I said the last sentence softly.

"He's not interested in her, is he?" Miley asked.

"He told me no, but we'll never know, but I'm sure that Nick is being honest with me." I said, sitting down on the steps of the stairs.

"Well, all I can say is that I think that Tara girl is bad news. When did she get here, anyway?" Miley asked, sitting beside me.

"She came today, and she sure did surprise everyone." I told her, and Miley looked worried.

"I hope that my prediction about her is wrong then, I don't want her to cause any drama." Miley said, and we returned back to the room, only to find Joe and Nick still arguing.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? The first part wasn't that good, but I liked writing the ending. READ AND REVIEW, AND YOU GET A FASTER UPDATE!**


	4. I can't believe you!

_**Nick's POV**_

I can't believe that Joe was making out with Tara. It's not that I like her, but Joe has a girlfriend, and he can't be cheating on Carla.

"What the heck is your problem, Joe?" I shouted, dragging Joe out of the room, leaving Tara just sitting there, crying. I ignored her.

"Nick, it wasn't my fault!" Joe screamed.

"That's what you always say, you just can't live one day without making out with someone, can't you?" I asked, and Joe silenced. I calmed down a bit.

"Nick, you don't understand. First, Tara came in the room, telling me that she wanted to talk to me." He said, sitting down on the cold wooden floor.

"What are you talking about?" I said, confused.

"Well, she came in my room, and she wanted to talk." Joe said.

"I know that, stupid, but what did she want to talk about?" I said, smacking his head. By now, we weren't arguing anymore.

"She asked me why you haven't talked a lot to her today." He said, rubbing his head.

"Can't she understand that being away from her for a long time is hard for me? It's hard for me to talk to her after a couple of years, Joe." I said, putting my hands on my head.

"Why were you two making out then?" I asked. This still didn't make any sense to me.

"She told me how much she missed me, you and Kevin. I told her that we missed her too. Then, she started going nearer, towards me. Then she kissed me." Joe answered.

"But why did you kiss her back?" I asked, still confused.

"I don't know. Something inside me wouldn't let go of her, and now I feel guilty about kissing her. Nick, what do I do?" He replied, holding my shoulders.

"Tell Carla the truth, and see how it happens. But Joe, I have a feeling that Tara kissed you not because she likes you, but maybe for another reason." I told Joe, putting one hand on his shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? Why would I tell Carla? She's gonna break up with me!" Joe said frantically.

"She'll understand once you tell her that Tara kissed you, I know Carla, she's and understanding person." I said.

"Thanks Nick, I'm glad to have you as a brother." Joe said, and I just patted his back.

"No problem bro, anytime." I said, and left to go to Brianna.

_**Brianna's POV**_

While I was just finishing up talking to Miley, Nick came. We started to talk at the same time, but Nick let me talk first.

"Nick, Miley and I decided that you and your brothers should spend some time together, while the two of us go shopping." I told Nick. He groaned.

"Why? I've spend enough time with them already!" He whined. I just giggled.

"Oh come on, I need to go shopping with my best friend, and we want to spend time alone. We'll only be gone for a couple of hours." I said.

"Okay, fine. How about Tara?" Nick whispered.

"I'm sure that she'll tag along with your parents, since what happened today was pretty awkward for everyone." I said, sure that Tara will go with Mr. and Mrs. Jonas.

"So, Miley and I will go to the mall tomorrow, while you three stay here and goof around, I don't know." I chuckled. Mrs. Jonas had just finished cooking dinner, and we were all called to the table. Tara came in last.

"Sorry." She muttered. Dinner was pretty awkward, it was pretty quiet. Mrs. Jonas tried to start a conversation between her and Tara to break the silence. I started talking to Miley about stuff.

After dinner, I called in to my parents, telling them that I'm sleeping over at the Jonases. I got the things that I needed, and Miley and I watched a movie, along with Nick, Joe and Kevin.

"Where's Tara?" I asked.

"She's in the guest room, she said that she's tired." Kevin said. I just shrugged and paid attention to the movie.

The next day, Miley and I were getting ready for our trip to the mall. It took each of us at least one and a half hours to get ready.

"Why are you guys taking so long? You're just going to the mall." Nick said, groaning.

"Hello, we're girls, do the math." I said, as I finished getting ready. Miley finished a few minutes after.

"Let's go, I'm so excited!" Miley said. We both went to the door, and I gave Nick a soft kiss.

"Let go, loverboy, I need my friend to go shopping with me." Miley said, pulling me away from Nick. All of us just laughed and Miley and I went outside, to the car.

"Bye!" Nick waved. I waved back, and we drove off to the mall.

**_Nick's POV_**

Oh boy, here we go. I went back inside the house, and just as I was near the couch, Joe jumped on me, causing me to flip over the couch.

"Joe, what was that for?" I asked frantically.

"I wanted to scare you, and it worked!" Joe laughed.

"You didn't scare me, you hurt me!" I said, playfully smacking the back of his head.

"Whatever." Was all he replied.

"Well, Bri and Miley are gone because they wanted us to 'spend time together'." I said, making air quotes between 'spend time together'.

"Dude, Kevin's going out today, and I just don't want to spend time with you today, so you're on your own. I have to call Carla and tell her something." Joe said, going back to his room.

"Fine. Whatever." I muttered. I went in the kitchen, and I was Tara in there. I gulped.

"Uh, hey Nick." Tara said.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with mom and dad." I said, moving away from her. I didn't want to be alone with her now.

**_Brianna's POV_**

Miley and I bought a lot of stuff in the mall. We probably spent a thousand dollars each, just on clothes. When we got to the Jonases house, we went in.

"Hello? Nick, Joe, Kevin, are you here? We're home!" I yelled. The house was awkwardly quiet again.

"Whatever, let's go get a snack. I bet the guys are pigging out in the kitchen." I said, and dragged Miley to the kitchen. What we saw next was a big shock. I wanted to die right there, and I felt tears coming to my eyes.

Miley looked as shock as I am.

I came up to Nick and Tara, who were kissing, and said "how can you do this?"

I ran.

**A/N: SO, what did you guys think? Was it unexpected? Haha. Anyway, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	5. What!

_**Brianna's POV**_

I started crying so hard as I ran out of the Jonas residence. How could Nick do this to me? He told me that I was the only one he loved. How can he break his promise? I heard footsteps behind me, and a voice. My eyesight was blurred from the tears.

"Brianna! I'm sorry!" I heard Nick running behind me. I got tired, and I looked at where I was. I was at the park, under the tree, where our first date was. I just sat down there, thinking of why Tara had even come to our lives now. I noticed Nick sit next to me.

"Bri, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss her." He said. I couldn't take it anymore. I burst into more tears.

"Don't talk to me! That's what you always say! You don't mean it. Why did you kiss her, Nick? You promised me!" I screamed. Nick looked shocked.

"I'm sorry. She told me that she still liked me, and the next thing I knew, she kissed me." Nick told me. I was still crying hard.

"Why did you kiss her back?!" I asked, trying to stop myself from crying any longer.

"I-I don't know. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry for what I did." Nick said.

"Well, you know what I think?" I asked, standing up.

"What?" He replied.

"I think we should have a break for a while. Obviously it's not working out right now." I said, and ran back home, but I had to get Miley first. I needed to talk to her. I looked back at Nick, and he looked depressed.

As I stepped into the Jonases living room, I found Tara and Miley screaming their heads off at each other. Once they both saw me, they stopped. I dragged Miley out of the door.

"Let's go. We're sleeping over at my place." I murmured, giving Tara an evil glare. Miley just comforted me.

**_Nick's POV_**

I can't believe that Bri just broke up with me. I really loved her. I stood up, and went back home. I thought our reunion at the tree would be good, but it turned out to be the worst thing that could happen. I slammed the door as I got home, and went straight up to my room, trying to write a song to let my feelings out.

I just stared out my window, which was directly from Bri's room. I couldn't get my mind off of her. I want her back. She broke up with me, which made me really angry, and sad. I decided to talk to Kevin. I got up, and walked to his room. I knocked on the door.

"Hey Kev? I need to talk to you." I muttered. Kevin answered the door about five seconds later.

"What's up Nick? You look awful." He said.

"Gee thanks." I muttered, and went inside the room.

"Kevin, Bri broke up with me today." I said.

"What? Why? You guys are a strong couple." He said. Typical Kevin to freak out a little bit.

"Well…" I started, and told Kevin the whole story of what just happened.

"Dude, it's kind of your fault. Why didn't you pull away from Tara?" Kevin asked.

"That's the problem. I don't know why." I said.

"Well, all I can say is don't try too hard to win her back. Give her some time to think, besides, she's still our best friend. Well, mine and Joe's probably." He said.

"Ugh, thanks for listening to me anyway, I'm gonna go to my room." I said, and closed the door behind me, walking back to my room.

**_Brianna's POV_**

As I finished telling Miley what had happened between Nick and I, she was surprised.

"Well, I think that you guys taking a break for a while is good, but it's just for a while, right?" She asked, unsure.

"I think so. I don't know Miley, I'm confused." I said, and she gave me a hug.

"Well, you better be happy tomorrow, cause tomorrow is my concert! Oh, and don't tell the boys, but they're going to be performing a song tomorrow." Miley said.

"Why would I tell? And I'll act like I'm really happy tomorrow, I promise." I said, making a smile.

"That's great to hear. Now, who do you like?" Miley said, making a face.

"No one, actually. I seriously do not like anyone." I said, smiling at the thought that I don't have to worry about something for now.

"Just remember, put on a happy face tomorrow, I don't care if you ignore him or not." Miley said, putting emphasis on 'him' to make sure that I understood what it meant.

"You know what, I don't want to think about this for now. Let's watch a movie!" I told Miley, and we picked 'A Walk To Remember'.

"This movie is really good, I love it!" Miley said.

"I know, I love it too!" I replied, and we both giggled.

_**Nick's POV**_

I was in my room, looking at the ceiling. I missed Bri. She would always call or text me at night, and now, she didn't even say a word to me. I suppose I could give her some time, but I really love her and I want her back.

"Hey can I come in?" A girl's voice came from outside my door.

**A/N: read and review:P Was it shocking? haha**


	6. Still in love with you

**_Nick's POV_**

I heard Tara's voice from the outside of my room. I was really angry, and I couldn't keep it in me.

"Go, away, please!" I said. After a few minutes, I heard footsteps and crying. I didn't mind it at first, and just stared at my phone, expecting something from Bri. Today was the Miley concert, and Mr. Cyrus told us that we'd be performing one song tonight, as special guests. I figured that we should do what we've been doing on our old shows when we sing Hello Beautiful, and bring Bri on stage. I know she wouldn't refuse. Then we'd sing Still In Love With You. Then, we'd sing S.O.S., just for the fun of it.

I got out of my room and got ready for the concert. I plan to get Bri back, and show her how sorry I am for what I did. This was our biggest fight, and I don't want to lose her.

"Joe, what long are we playing last?" I asked Joe, who was sitting on the couch.

"Inseparable, I think. Why?" He said.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know." I told him, and sat down beside him, waiting for our dad. I wish that Bri would forgive me and I would dedicate Inseparable to her.

When we got to the concert, there were already some people there, and we signed some autographs. Miley just came, and I saw Bri step out of the car after her. I just looked at her. Our eyes met for a second, and she continued to walk. I looked at her left ring finger, and the ring that I gave her was still there. I sighed.

"You really like her, don't you?" Kevin asked.

"Dude, I love her." I said, and he just smiled.

**_Brianna's POV_**

I got down from Miley's car, and I saw Nick look at me. I looked at him for a moment, and continued to walk. I saw the look on Nick's face, and he looked sad. I felt sorry for him.

"Miley, do you think I should get back with Nick?" I asked Miley.

"It's your choice. Do you feel like you want to?" She said, picking out her clothes.

"Well, yeah, kind of." I told her.

"Then you should. All I know today is that they'll be performing some songs before I do." Miley said. Just as she said that, a voice came through the speakers.

"Jonas Brothers to the stage in five minutes." The voice said.

I saw Nick look at me when he was going up on stage. I just gave him a tiny smile. They played Kids Of The Future as their opening song, and Kevin went nearly backstage to get a stool.

"Now, we'll be playing Hello Beautiful." Joe announced while Kevin was getting the stool. Kevin just smiled at me. I gave him a wave.

"Can we please get Brianna on stage please?" Nick asked, and I just stood there, shocked. I refused to move. Kevin pulled me and helped me get on the stool. I just sat in silence, and Nick began playing.

"This is for you, Bri." Nick said. I smiled at how sweet he was. I was feeling really bad about everything now, but I didn't show it. I just gave a weak smile and stayed silent.

After the guys finished playing Hello Beautiful, I got escorted off the stage. Miley came running up to me in her Hannah outfit.

"Bri, Nick wants you back, I could tell." She said.

"I kind of noticed that, but I don't know, it's only been a day since, you know." I told her. She gave me a weak smile.

"Well, you're giving him a hard time. Think about getting back together, okay?" She said, and ran off.

"Yeah sure." I sat down, thinking. I found myself sitting on the steps near the stage. The boys were performing a few more songs.

They were setting up for the next song, and Nick spoke up.

"We're going to be playing Still In Love With You next. This is for you Bri." He said, and looked at me. I smiled at him, and looked away, now staring at the audience. A few people were talking and some were saying 'aww'.

**_Nick's POV_**

I'm glad to see Bri looking at me again, and smiling. I guess she wants to forgive me, but we'll see. We just finished playing Still In Love With You. Joe went up to the mic.

"We all want to see you guys dancing to this next song. It's called S.O.S!" Joe announced, and we all started playing. I felt a lot happier now, and I started to dance a bit during the chorus. This was probably the most fun I've had in a concert before.

We all went backstage to let Miley sing a few more songs, and after she sings three songs, it was our turn to sing our final song, which was Inseparable. I saw Bri sitting on a chair across the stairs of the stage. I started walking towards her.

"Hey." I started softly. Bri was looking at the floor. She looked up, and back down again.

"Look Bri, I'm sorry for what I did. You know me well enough that I wouldn't chase someone that I didn't love." I said, and Bri was now staring at me. She smiled.

"Oh Nick, I forgive you." She said. I pulled her into a tight hug. I kissed her cheek.

"You don't know how much I missed you in the past few hours, it sounds pathetic, I know, but I really love you, Bri." I told her, and we both chuckled.

"I love you too, and I do know how you've been feeling." She told me. Miley had just finished two of her songs, and she went back to change into her Miley costume. She stopped to look at me and Brianna, and she smiled.

"Nice to see that you two are back, but I have to run! I'll talk to you guys later." Miley said, and ran off.

"What about Tara, Nick?" Brianna asked me.

"I don't know. My parents don't know about any of this, and I want to keep it that way. I guess we just have to ignore her, you know." I told her.

"I agree. We really shouldn't let people get in the way of our relationship." She said, and we stayed silent for a while.

Miley had just finished performing her song before we went back up on stage.

"Jonas Brothers to the stage." The voice from the speakers said.

"Come with me." I told Bri, taking her hand and pulling her on stage.

"What? No way!" She tried to get away.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Besides, I've already talked to the managers about it, and they agreed." I said, and Bri gave in. She was to stand beside me all the time during the whole song.

"We'll be playing Inseparable as our last song now." I announced to everyone, and I was holding Bri's hand. This night will be our perfect night.

**A/N: Sorry it took SO LONG! I had to do a lot of family-related stuff, so I couldn't finish it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Where?

_**Brianna's POV**_

After the concert, Nick and I went out for dinner. Most of the restaurants were now closed, so we all decided to just stop at McDonald's. Nick and I sat at our own table, so we could spend some time together. No one was eating at the time, so we were just relaxing and having fun.

"So, did you enjoy the concert?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, but Nick, let's not go too fast, alright? I want to take this slow. Don't take it seriously." I said.

"Alright, I just want to say I love you, Bri. I never said this to anyone before, but I feel that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He replied. I just sat there, quiet.

"I feel the same way too. I've never felt like this to anyone before. I believe in commitment, and I only date guys who I really like." I told Nick.

"I agree with you. It's funny that I would be completely in love with a fan. That rarely happens, but now that I know how you really feel, I should know better about everyone else." Nick said, and I nodded.

We just ate silently, and Mr. Jonas told us that we had to go home. I was going to spend the night with the Jonases, and Miley had to go to another venue tomorrow, so we said our goodbyes. I had no one else, except for Nick, Kevin and Joe as my best friends. As I was going to the bathroom, I spotted Tara coming up to me.

"Hey, Tara." I said dully.

"Hey Bri. Listen, I thought that we could be great friends, but this isn't working out." She said, and I could see her forming an evil smile.

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered. Not again, I've been through so much already.

"Well, in case you didn't notice, Nick's my best friend ever since we were little kids, and he met you just last year, right?" She continued.

"Yeah, I guess. What's your point?" I asked, trying to keep myself calm and not to punch her in the face.

"My point is, either you stay away from Nick if you plan on hurting him, or you stick with him, and treat him right. If you hurt him, just watch your back." Tara said, and my anger was filling up. I remembered that Nick's room was just a couple of footsteps away.

"Look, I've been through this before, and even if you threaten me or do anything to me, I'll still love Nick. I have no intention of hurting him, he means a lot to me. We both know that we'll stick together no matter what." I said, poking Tara's face. It was only a couple of pints before I start punching her. It was obvious that Tara really wants Nick, and we both know that this wouldn't work.

I went inside Nick's room, and as Tara had passed me, I felt her death glare. I didn't care anymore. I'm going to be strong, and not anything let me down.

I woke up the next day, in Nick's arms. I stayed there for a moment, until I realized that Nick had already woken up.

"Good morning." I said.

"Same to you. Did you get a good sleep?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, especially because I'm with you." I told him, and we kissed. We started our way downstairs, and we saw everyone already eating. Someone was missing from the group.

"Good morning!" I said, and I got 'good morning's in return.

"Where's Tara?" Was all I said after that. She normally wakes up early, so I asked.

"We'll tell you kids later." Mr. Jonas said. "Get some breakfast first, then we'll talk." I nodded, and looked at Kevin and Joe. They didn't know where Tara was either. Breakfast was pretty quiet, maybe because we were all tired from last night.

After we finished breakfast, we all went into the living room like we used to. Mr. Jonas came in the room.

"Guys, settle down." He said, and we all sat down to listen.

He took a deep breath, "Tara went back home to New Jersey early this morning." He told us. We just stared back at him.

"Why dad?" Kevin asked.

"Well, I think she didn't tell us everything, but I know that it had something to do with you guys." Mr. Jonas pointed at Nick, Joe and myself.

"When you want to talk about it, just come and tell me." Mr. Jonas said to all of us, who were really quiet, and he left the room. After Mr. Jonas left the room, Joe spoke.

"What did we do?" Was all Joe asked. Nick smacked him at the back of his head.

"Didn't you remember what happened during the past few days? Did you lose your memory or something?" Nick said. I gave out a soft giggle.

"Well, whatever. As long as no more drama comes, I'm fine with it." Joe said. He got up, and left the room.

**A/N: Wow, I'm really sorry for not updating. Who knew the first week of school back would be so stressful? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, AND I'LL UPDATE SOONER!**


	8. We're going to Florida!

**_Nick's POV_**

I'm glad that Tara's gone. I'm a bit sad too, since I completely just shoved my old best friend away. This sucks, always being nice. I just wish that I would let out my feelings and disobey my conscience. I was thinking of what I would do for Bri to make up for everything. I decided to talk to my dad.

"Hey dad, have any plans during vacation?" I asked my dad, who was sitting on the couch, drinking coffee.

"No, son, why?" He replied.

"I was wondering if we could go to Florida for a few days." I suggested.

"That's good, but won't your fans notice you?" My dad said.

"Well, maybe, but it doesn't matter. We want to have fun there, and we like to meet fans anyways." I said, and my dad nodded.

"Okay, I'll talk to your mother about it." He said, got up, and went to talk to mom. Now, all I had to do was go to the mall and get something. I went to get Kevin. Thankfully, he doesn't have a date today.

"Hey Kevin, can you drive me to the mall?" I asked.

"Sure. Where's Bri?" Kevin asked, looking around the house.

"She went home to take a shower and I don't know what else." I replied, and Kevin got his keys. We both drove to the mall, and I was wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses, hoping that no one would notice who I was. Not like anyone in this town knew who we were anyway.

I walked into a jewelry store, and got my present for Brianna. Hopefully, this plan was going to be great. No one else knew about my plan, not even my brothers. This is one thing that no one will find out until we get to Florida.

As I got home, my dad came up to me.

"Nicholas, we're going to Florida tomorrow for four days, so pack up your bags." He said.

"Can I bring Brianna with me?" I asked. Brianna was the only reason I wanted to go to Florida.

"Sure, I don't see why not." My dad said, and I called Bri.

"Hello?" Bri spoke.

"Hey, it's Nick." I replied.

"Oh hey!"

"Uh, so, what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you want to come to Florida with me and my family."

"Oh, that would be awesome! Let me ask my mom." Bri said, and I heard her ask her mom on the other side. After a few seconds, she came back to answer me.

"My mom said I could go!"

"That's great!"

"I'll start packing, and I'll come over and sleep over there?"

"Yeah, sure! Bye, I love you."

"Love you too." And after we ended our conversation, I started screaming like a girl inside.

**_Brianna's POV_**

I wonder why Nick wanted me to come to Florida with him. I got really excited and started packing everything I could pack. After I finished, I went over to the Jonases, with my bag along. Joe answered the door.

"Hey Bri!" He said, giving me a high five. I tried to hug him, but he pulled away.

"Dude, hugs are overrated." He said, and I laughed.

"Haha, way to quote your own songs." I laughed harder.

"We say that in a song?" Joe asked, and I laughed even harder. Then, Nick came to welcome me.

"Dude, you're so retarded." Nick said, slapping Joe playfully in the head, and giving me a hug.

We spent most of our last day in Canada playing around, watching movies, and pigging out.

We got up early the next day to fly out to Florida. Nick and I were sitting together, and then Joe and Kevin were sitting together. Joe was just staring out the window like a five year old. Kevin was listening to music, and playing with his iPhone. Frankie was with Paul and Denise, and he's trying to get out of his seat. Nick was just smiling, and he had a huge smile on his face, I wonder why. I was looking out the window, asking myself why the sudden plan to fly out to Florida.

When we landed, we all grabbed our bags and ran for the car. Everything was all normal. Joe ran up to the car first.

"I call shotgun!" Joe said, and Nick pushed him.

"No, I want to sit there today!" Nick replied.

"Come on, you can sit with Bri and Kevin for now." Kevin and I just rolled our eyes, looking at how childish these two guys were. I don't even know why I'm with Nick sometimes. He's supposed to be the mature one. I laughed silently.

"Fine, but I call shotgun next time, alright?" Nick gave up, and Joe smiled.

The car ride to the hotel was quiet, since all of us were tired. But once we got to the hotel, we all started getting excited. Joe and Frankie started jumping together.

"Guys, stop acting like you're eight years old." I told them.

"But I am eight!" Frankie exclaimed, and I laughed.

"I know, but Joe's eighteen. He's really out of his mind." I told Frankie, and he just laughed.

"Do you think I'm cute?" Frankie asked me.

"Of course I do, you're the cutest and my favorite Jonas brother!" I said, and gave Frankie a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Nick saw us as he was walking towards us.

"I thought I was your favorite?" Nick said, making a puppy dog look.

"Aww man, not the puppy dog look! I love you too, you know." I winked at him, and he smiled in return.

"Yeah, but you like me more, right Bri?" Frankie asked.

"Of course! You're better than this so-called boyfriend that I have." After I said that, I started laughing harder. Nick looked a bit hurt.

"I'm kidding, Nick. You're the best boyfriend ever!" I said, giving him a hug, and we all picked up our bags to our hotel rooms, expecting that no one would even bother us during our vacation.

We all stayed in our rooms for a while, and we would all go to watch the fireworks show in Disneyworld after. Nick looked nervous, and I was curious.

"Why do you look so nervous?" I asked Nick, and I sat beside him on the couch. He suddenly jumped.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just nervous if fans saw us." He replied.

"Yeah right, you love meeting your fans. Tell me what's wrong." I said. And as I finished my sentence, everyone got up to go and watch the fireworks. Nick stood up too.

"I'll tell you later, I promise." He told me, taking my hand.

_**Nick's POV**_

This was it. I was nervous to tell her this. In about forty-five minutes, I'll be telling her the thing that has been in my mind these past few days.

**A/N: Wow, I feel like I've betrayed this. I have been REALLY busy with schoolwork and my personal life, and I couldn't find enough time to type this chapter up. I'm really sorry guys. I'll make it up to you guys somehow. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. OMJ No Way!

**_Nick's POV_**

As we were standing in a huge crowd of people, waiting for the fireworks and the parade, I was feeling something in my pockets. I was getting ready to tell Bri what has been bothering me. No one would notice us, since it was dark, and we were practically squished with the crowd. Frankie came up to me.

"Nick, can you put me on your shoulders? I can't see what's in front!" Frankie said. I laughed.

"If you really want to see what's in front, ask Joe or Kevin." I said, and Frankie went to ask Kevin first, since he was nervous with Joe, that he might fall.

As the parade was going on, Bri and I were taking pictures of it, and of us. Then after half an hour, the parade ended, and it was the time for the fireworks. This is it, I thought to myself. The crew was getting ready to set up the fireworks, and I pulled Bri to a spot where there were less people. I dragged her to a bench, and behind the bench was a big tree.

"What the heck?" Brianna said, smiling. I raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, what's going on?" She asked.

"Okay…" I started. She just looked at me.

"Willyoumarryme?" I asked Bri really fast, and she looked like she didn't understand.

"Sorry, what?" She replied. I took a long, deep breath.

"Brianna Marie Roberts, will you please marry me?" I said calmly and slowly, and looked away for about a second. Bri looked shocked.

"W-what?" Was all she said.

"Not now, but when you turn eighteen. I promise not to do anything to hurt you. I really love you and I've made my decision that I want to always be with you." I said, taking out the diamond ring from my pocket that I had bought at the mall a few days ago.

"Okay. Well then, I accept, and I would be happy to be your wife. Once I turn eighteen." She said, and just as we kissed, the fireworks started. We both stared at them, and now Bri's left ring finger had her purity ring, and her engagement ring. She turned to look at me again.

"What about our parents?" She asked. I had thought a little bit about that.

"None of our parents know about this, we'll let them find out themselves. Just remember not to always show your ring to anyone. Not even Joe or Kevin or Frankie know about this." I told her. She smiled.

"Okay. I love you Nick." She replied, and we kissed again. Just as we pulled away, we saw someone looking at us from a couple of feet away. I recognized who it was right away. Maybe I was just seeing things, or maybe it was the wrong person. I just ignored the person who was just there.

**_Brianna's POV_**

The impossible had just happened. Nick just asked me to marry him. I knew that this was a lifelong commitment, but we're both sure that we love each other, and that we would want to be with each other for the rest of our lives. I'm not sure how my mom would take this though, since she got married at twenty-one, and to her, it's a young age to get married, and for me to be engaged at sixteen, I don't know how my mom would react.

We had dinner at the restaurant in the hotel. We were all sitting in this huge table, since there were seven of us. We were all looking at our menus, but I already knew what I wanted to get. The waiter came to take our orders.

When it got to Nick and I, the waiter was just staring at us, so I just said what I wanted.

"One rib-eye steak please, with mashed potatoes." I said, and I realized that nick said it at the same time as I did. We laughed really hard. The waiter just stared at us weirdly, and we laughed even harder, then he just went away. We had our appetizers first, and we got French fries (Joe's choice), a mixed platter with a little bit of everything from the appetizer menu. Joe was trying to fling a French fry at me.

"Dude, what the heck are you trying to do?" I asked, as Joe flung his seventh French fry at me. He was using the heavy metal spoons, so every time he tried to hit me, he missed.

"It's like this." I said, taking the lightest spoon, which was the small teaspoon, and flung one of Joe's fries at him, hitting him right in the face. We all laughed.

"Okay guys, stop now." Mr. Jonas said. I hid my left hand under the table, making sure that no one saw my ring. Kevin noticed me suddenly hiding my hand, and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I whispered.

"Oh nothing." Kevin replied, and looked away.

Oh crap, he might find out soon if I don't be careful. What can Kevin do about it anyway? It's not like he'll proclaim it to the world.

After dinner, we were all full, so we decided to take a walk outside. Only we weren't really prepared. As we stepped outside of the hotel, paparazzi were twenty feet away from us. I just put my hands in my pockets, trying to keep everything quiet. We all eventually came back inside after ten minutes. Since there was nothing else to do, and it was getting late, we all decided to just go to our hotel rooms.

Mr. and Mrs. Jonas had their own room, Joe and Kevin share one room, and nick, Frankie and I share one room. Our room was the biggest, since there were three people in it. Nick and I were watching TV, and Frankie was asleep. Mrs. Jonas went in to check in on us for the last time.

"You guys go to sleep early, alright?" She said, we both nodded and smiled.

"Goodnight mom." Nick said.

"Goodnight Denise." I said, and Mrs. Jonas closed the door, heading back to her room.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to watch?" I replied, laughing a bit.

"Oh never mind, there's nothing good on TV." Nick replied, and started kissing me.

Which eventually grew out to be a complete snogging session. Good thing no one was even there. Both of us knew we wouldn't go too far, so we didn't. We were just, well, making out.

**A/N: Here's chapter 8 for you! I promised that this chapter would be out sooner, so here it is! What did you guys think of the whole engagement thing? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. I'm never letting go

**_Nick's POV_**

Bri and I woke up the next morning to find the phone ringing. I looked at my watch. 7:30am. Who the heck would call me at this time? I answered it.

"Hello?" I spoke.

"Listen. I saw what you did last night, and if you don't break up with your little fiancée, I'll break you two up myself." Some mysterious voice spoke over the phone. I started getting shivers.

"Who the hell are you? How do you know what happened last night?" I asked frantically, only to find Brianna staring at me, fear was all over her face.

"Doesn't matter. If you don't break up with Brianna, I'll show everyone what happened last night." The voice said.

"How?" I replied.

"I have videos and pictures. So, what's it going to be?" The person replied.

"Uh, I don't know." I gulped.

"You have two days. If you don't break up with her in two days, I'll break you two up myself and you'll never see her again." And the line went blank. I looked scared, and so did Bri.

"What happened, Nick?" Brianna asked, hugging me.

"Someone just threatened me that if I don't break up with you in two days, they'll take you away from me." I replied. She hugged me tighter.

"We'll get through this. We always do." She said, and I sighed. I hope we get through this.

"I'll never let you go." I said, and I kissed her. Then, my whole family came in the room.

"Come on, guys, let's go around!" My dad said, and Bri and I got ready to go outside. Normally, I would just wear sunglasses, but today, I wore a hat too. Maybe less people would recognize me, and they wouldn't see the look of fear in my face. Just as we were going out of the hotel room, someone called on the phone. I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"I forgot. Tell me your decision outside of the hotel in two days, and I'll give you the tapes and the pictures, got it?" The same person who called spoke again.

"Yeah, okay." I said, and quickly slammed the phone.

"Dude, who was that?" Joe asked.

"No one. Wrong number." I mumbled, and looked at Brianna. She got the message. Joe and Kevin knew there was something going on. They sensed that brotherly thing between us. Oh, this can't be good. We're in enough trouble already.

**_Brianna's POV_**

I was really nervous about what had happened a couple of hours ago. Nick and I were being incredibly silent today, and I can tell that everyone knew that something was going on. I was scared and nervous. Nervous for Nick, and for myself. I don't want the same thing happening again. This was too much. I wasn't going to let Nick go. I know that he wouldn't let me go either. Or would he?

As Nick and I were walking together, we waited until no one could hear us. Then, I whispered in his ear.

"What will you tell that person?" I asked quietly, hoping no one else would hear.

"I don't know. I'm sorry; I really have to think about this. If I say something wrong, they'll take you away from me. I have to think of a plan." Nick whispered back, and I nodded. Everyone was just looking at us, we didn't even notice that.

"Guys! What do you want to eat?" Kevin asked. We didn't realize that he was asking that for around ten times already. Nick and I just shrugged.

"Japanese then! Let's go!" Kevin said, and we all walked off to the nearby Japanese restaurant.

Just was we sat down, I noticed someone was peeking through their menu from the table across us. Maybe it was just a fan. I just hope they don't come here now. I wouldn't mind it if we didn't have a problem right now.

As we were eating, I noticed the people who were looking at us kept on looking again. It was really freaking me out. Maybe I was still not used to people staring at where I am every time I'm with the guys. I still get pretty weirded out when someone just looks at me, and I don't even know the person. Just as I looked at the people in front of us, they all looked away, so I couldn't recognize them. I found Joe waving his hand in front of my face.

"You okay, Bri?" Joe asked.

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"Are you sure? Because Nick is acting pretty weird too."

"I'm fine, Joe, thanks."

"Okay, whatever." And as he said that, I looked at Nick, who was also staring into space. I guess he was thinking of what to do, and what's going to happen.

We were still quiet when we were walking back to the hotel, and I could see Joe and Kevin exchange looks. I turned and smiled at them.

"You know, I can see you guys look at each other." I said.

"So? Why, is it wrong? Are you hiding something?" Joe asked jokingly. However, I got nervous for a bit.

"Me, nervous? No way! Why would I be nervous?" I said, starting to stutter.

"Because you're starting to stutter. See!" Kevin implied. I laughed.

"Oh whatever." I said, and walked beside Nick, who was looking at the ground.

I just looked at him while walking, and he looked like he was thinking really hard. I decided to break the silence for a second.

"So, still thinking, huh?" I asked. Nick nodded.

"Yeah, it's hard you know." He said.

"I know how you feel." I hugged him.

"Okay, I'll tell you what's going to happen when we get back to the room." Nick said, and everything fell silent again.

As we got back to the room, we waited until everyone went to their own rooms, and until Frankie was with Paul and Denise. As they got Frankie, Nick and I sat on the couch. I was nervous for what he had to say.

"Well, Bri, I think that we should just…" Nick started.

**A/N: Is Nick going to let Brianna go? Who's that person who's threatening them? Find out in chapter 10! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. This is goodbye?

**_Brianna's POV_**

"… maybe we should meet up with this person first. It's risky, but we have to do this." Nick said. I was relieved that he didn't want to break up with me, but I was scared to meet with this person.

"O-okay, but I'm really scared, Nick." I told him. Both of us were really scared and nervous, especially to what the outcome of this will be.

"It'll be fine, I promise. Let's just keep this from everyone." Nick replied, and hugged me.

"How do we call that person?" I asked. Just as I said that, the phone rang. I nervously answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, shaking.

"Listen, you have one more day." It was the same person who threatened us.

"O-okay. Listen, we want to discuss this first. How about tomorrow morning, in the little garden outside the hotel?" I asked, looking at Nick.

"Let me think. Okay, I want to see you before you tell me your decision anyway," And they hung up.

I just looked at Nick. "We have to sneak out tomorrow after breakfast." I said.

"Don't worry, I already have something to tell them as an excuse." Nick winked at me, and we both went to hang out with Joe and Kevin, and take our minds off of this for a bit.

We went inside Joe and Kevin's suite, and Nick and I just acted happy to avoid suspicion.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kevin asked as he opened the door. Joe jumped on him.

"Dude, get off of me!" Kevin exclaimed, throwing Joe off of his back. Nick and I just laughed. This one thing actually made us smile for once. We both went in and raided their food.

"Guys, get your own food!" Joe said, taking a bag of chips from my hands. I tried to get it back, and the bag ripped, with the chips flying all over the place as a result.

"Oh crap." Joe muttered, and all of us laughed except for Kevin.

"Clean this up, guys! Mom's going to freak if she sees this." Kevin said, rubbing the back of his head. We sighed, and started to clean the mess up.

When we finished, we all watched Juno, and we talked for a bit after. Then, there was a long, awkward silence between us. Thankfully Joe broke it.

"Awkward." Joe sang, and Nick and I had the same worried look on our faces again. I can tell that Joe and Kevin noticed our faces. I put my left hand in my pocket, until Nick took it out and held it. I quickly took it away from him, and gave him a look. Kevin couldn't take it anymore, and he started to speak.

"Okay guys, what the heck is going on?" He snapped. I gulped, and looked at Nick. He started to speak. I thought he was going to tell them about that mysterious caller, but he said something else instead.

"IaskedBritomarryme." Nick said in the fastest way that he could, and it looked like no one understood him, just like I did when he asked me to marry him. Joe and Kevin were eating doughnuts when they heard this, and they both stopped.

"What?" Kevin asked, and he had a confused look on his face.

"I asked Bri to marry me." Nick said slowly and clearly. Kevin just stared at us in disbelief, and Joe's doughnut fell off from his mouth. We were all nervous of what was going to happen next.

"Since when was this, Nick?" Kevin asked.

"Since our first day here in Florida, during the fireworks." Nick said. Joe was still quiet, until he snapped back into reality.

"You guys can't marry or commit to each other yet, you're too young for this! Besides, what do you think the public's going to think about this? Our fans?" Joe said, and Nick already had an explanation for it, the same one that he told me.

"We're not going to marry each other right now. We both know that we're too young now, so we'll wait. But we love each other, and we want to spend the rest of our lives together. You guys have to understand this. You're my brothers." Nick explained, and Joe and Kevin smiled, understanding what Nick just said. Nick and I smiled too, after seeing their reaction.

"Don't tell mom and dad yet, okay? It's best if they hear it from us, not you guys." Nick said after seeing the smirk on their faces, and I agreed on what he just told Joe and Kevin.

"Okay, when do you plan on telling them?" Joe asked.

"Maybe when we get back home." Nick said. "I don't want to ruin our vacation."

"Okay then. You guys should go back to your rooms. See you in the morning. Bye." Kevin said, and with that, Nick and I walked out the door, going back to our rooms.

The next morning, nick and I made our way down to breakfast, where the whole Jonas family was waiting for us. Nick and I planned to get out of there after 45 minutes to meet up with the caller. Breakfast was quiet as always, and since Joe and Kevin knew about me being engaged to Nick, they've been helping us keep our secret like big brothers should be doing. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas still didn't suspect anything. It was now time for Nick and I to meet up with that someone.

"Uh mom, dad, Bri and I need to go for a while." Nick said, standing up. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas had confused looks on their faces, as well as Joe, Kevin and Frankie.

"How come, honey?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Yeah, how come?" Joe asked. We ignored him.

"Oh we plan to just walk around for a while, you know, around the hotel." Nick said, and I honestly thought that it was a pretty weird excuse. Fortunately, they bought it.

"Okay guys, be back soon, we'll be in our rooms, okay?" Mr. Jonas said, and Nick and I nodded and went straight to the garden.

When we got to the garden, no one was there. Nick and I looked around. Nick scratched his forehead.

"Maybe we were fooled." Nick said, and just as he finished, two big guys appeared. A voice came from where the two men were; but only it was a girl's voice. I could already recognize the voice.

"Sorry we were late." Tara came from behind the men. This girl is worse than Hilary. From what I heard, Hilary's slowly becoming a bit nicer. I decided to speak first.

"Why are you doing this, Tara?" I asked frantically, trying not to rip her head off. Tara just gave me an evil smirk in return.

"You still don't get it, do you? Don't you understand? Nick was my best friend when we were little because I liked him. Then I realized that I actually had feelings for him, I loved him. I didn't want to let him go. Then, he moved to California, and then to Canada, and he met you. You ruined everything, Brianna. The day that I came to Canada was the day that I was supposed to show my true feelings to Nick so that we could be together. But you messed up everything." Tara said. I could see that anger and hate was starting to build up on her. Nick just stood there. He wasn't saying anything; he was just looking at his feet. I didn't say anything either.

"So, what's your decision, Nick? Are you going to leave Brianna or stay with her?" Tara said, now paying attention to Nick. Nick gulped.

"I'm staying with Bri. I love her and I don't care what you're doing to blackmail us." Nick said, clenching his fists. I've never seen him this angry before. I started to get scared.

"Well then, you leave me no choice." Tara said, and snapped her fingers.

**_Nick's POV_**

I was really angry with Tara. She couldn't hurt Brianna. I can't believe that my former best friend would turn out like this. This wasn't the girl I used to know. Once Tara snapped her fingers, the two men came forward and took Bri.

"No! Get your hands off of her!" I shouted. I couldn't call for help. I had left my phone in my room, and Tara snatched Bri's phone away. No one was near where we were. I had no help. The two men took Bri and ran off. I tried to chase them, but suddenly, Tara grabbed me and started to kiss me.

**_Brianna's POV_**

Right at this moment I wanted to die. What did I do to deserve these things to happen to me? The two men covered my mouth; one had me hanging on his shoulder. They both stopped walking, and I watched Tara grab Nick and kissed him. And surprisingly, he kissed her back. I started to cry hard. I bit one of the men's hands. It didn't taste pretty good, but he let go of my mouth, and that was good enough.

I threw the diamond engagement ring off of my finger and threw it towards Nick, and cried. I saw him stop kissing Tara, and picked the ring up.

"I hate you." I murmured.

"Bri, wait!" Nick shouted. I started to cry harder. The men had put me down for a moment, but they were pulling on my hair.

"Forget about this, Nick! Forget about us." I cried, and tried to run away. I saw Tara's lips starting to form a smile. The two men let me go, and I just stared at everyone. Nick tried to say something, but I had ran away, making sure that no one saw me leave, except for Nick, Tara and those two men.

**A/N: Oh my gosh, this story is complete. This is the last chapter. BUT, there WILL be a third installment after this one, and I'll post on what it's about in a few days. I'm terribly sorry for not updating in a LONG TIME. I have been very busy with school and other problems, but I'm slowly getting more and more time to write.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
